Live For the Day
by IcyShiva
Summary: Aoshi plays a prank on Misao. Involves a brothel. Please Read and Review. Thanks!


{ Discloser Note: This story is a little bizarre and would not happen in the real RK series. Well read it anyways if that doesn't bother you. It starts out normal. ^__^() }  
  
It was snowing in Kyoto, a typical beautiful flurry that covered everything. It was a little colder than usual, but rather nice. Misao had managed to drag her favorite person in the whole world (you know who) outside to play.  
  
"Misao, stop throwing snowballs at me." Aoshi could've dodged the snowballs easily, but seeing as how funny Misao thought it was when it hit him, he allowed a few to smack him. Merciless Misao continued to bombard him with snowballs.  
  
"Come on, Aoshi-sama, why don't you throw some?! It's fun!" She made a pouty face. He could be so boring sometimes. What was wrong with throwing a few snowballs with his favorite gal? She was his favorite girl wasn't she?  
  
He didn't reply, but stared at her thoughtfully. A child. A child's games. He shook his head slightly, but made a small smile. Misao sighed and stopped attacking him for a moment. She started running towards him, but misjudged a heap of snow on the ground. It was actually a good sized boulder. She tripped over and went flying face first into the icy snow.  
  
"AIEEEEeee!!" Aoshi helped her up, stifling a laugh. So she was clumsy, but cute.  
  
Perhaps it was from the snow, or just running around in the cold for so long, but Misao suddenly felt a little faint. She tottered, her face turning a funny shade of blue. "Urgh. I don't feel so---" She fainted. Aoshi arched an eyebrow. Another of her childish tricks? He shook her gently, but she didn't respond. He felt her pulse. It was abnormal. Well, it looked like she really had fainted this time. He sighed and scooped the sixteen year old up in his arms easily.  
  
Walking on the way back to the Aoiya, a wicked idea popped into the okashira's head. Now was the time to get back at Misao for her little pranks. He grinned to himself. He changed his path and went the other ways, heading towards Tokyo. A small alleyway, he turned left and a grungy building stood ahead. It looked like an abandoned building, but on second examination, it was clearly not.  
  
It was a brothel.  
  
He glanced around. He wouldn't be caught dead going to a place like this, but it was perfect. He entered through a pair of wooden doors. Inside, it was dingy, but not terribly dirty, for a brothel. An old woman with a glass eye glared at him. As he approached, she smirked.  
  
"Whatcha got there? We don't give out rooms. This ain't no hotel! We rent girls, not rooms." A look over the gaudy gold jewelry and cocky air told him that she was the mistress here. He arched an eyebrow, then smiled at her.  
  
"Ah no, I'm not interested in rooms." He looked down at Misao, still knocked out, then back at the old woman.  
  
"Eh? Well what is it ya want then?" She shifted her gaze to Misao and cackled. "HA, you're kidding right?! Don't think I'm going to PAY you for her."  
  
"And why not?" Aoshi asked calmly.  
  
"Look at her! She's flat as a rice paper!" She paused to take a swig of a cheap bottle of sake on the counter. Wiping her mouth with her sleeve, she continued, "Besides, you know as well as I that you stole that girl! She's too young to be your daughter. I'll take her off your hands if you want, but I ain't giving you nothing." She cackled again, swinging her arms out like a lunatic.  
  
Her sleeve knocked over the bottle of sake and it shattered to the ground with a loud crash of breaking glass. She cursed loudly. A female head poked through the door at the right to see what had made the large racket.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? What's the racket? I'm trying to sleep." She looked drunk, wearing a bright pink kimono, which was tied so it showed a good amount of cleavage. Her drowsy face, plastered with make-up, shifted to Aoshi and Misao. She took the two in with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"None of your business Azumi. Go back to sleep." The mistress waved a hand dismissively. Azumi ignored her, instead squinting to get a better look at Aoshi. He ignored her stare.  
  
"So you're not going to give me anything for her?" He looked impatient. Azumi let out a high pitched laugh.  
  
"Ah! So that's what he's here for! He wants to sell that little girl!" She snickered. "Try some other place. We only take the pretty ones here." She batted her mascara-gunked eyelashes at Aoshi, leaning on the counter so her boobs practically fell out of her kimono. The old mistress swatted Azumi roughly.  
  
"Go away! You keep pestering us and I'll make sure you get no sake for a week!" Azumi looked offended by this, by ignored the old woman. She leaned closer to Aoshi, over the counter.  
  
"You know, you're not too bad looking. I'll give you half off. How about it?" She winked at him. He didn't reply. "What? C'mon. It'll be fun! I promise." She laughed, lowering her voice. "You aren't scared are you?! A big hunk like you!" She looked him up and down, resting on the lower half of his body, his crotch. The counter was in the way and she pouted.  
  
"Y'know, on second thought.I think I'll give it to you for free. Just this once, cause I know you'll come back for more." She grinned at him.  
  
"Azumi! That's enough! We don't give freebies here!" She glared at the prostitute, but Azumi just giggled and continued staring at Aoshi. "So whadya say? Want a go big guy?!"  
  
He could no longer ignore the horrible wench, and turned to her, about to give a curt denial, but thought better of it. It would be best to play along with her to keep a good relationship with the brothel mistress. He just wanted to get this transaction over with so he could get the hell out of here. "Maybe next time." He forced a smile, despite his utter disgust.  
  
She looked offended. "What? These aren't big enough for you?" She pushed up her breasts with her hands and smirked.  
  
"I SAID THAT's ENOUGh AZUMI!" The old woman shoved her so roughly so she fell over. Miffed, Azumi turned and left. She gave Aoshi a devilish smile before disappearing behind the doors.  
  
"I'll be here if you ever change your mind."  
  
Turning her attentions back to Aoshi, the old woman shook her head. "Some of those girls really deserve a beating. The nerve!" She huffed angrily and made a motion to take another swig of sake, forgetting that the bottle was no longer there. She grunted.  
  
"Fine. I will give you this girl for free, for now. You must promise me you will take care of her. She will regain consciousness soon."  
  
"Yeah yeah. We take care of all our girls." She smiled at him, exposing her crooked yellow teeth. Aoshi set Misao gently on the couch nearby and nodded slightly at the woman.  
  
"Remember your promise, or I will have you life." He turned and left. Everything had gone smoothly. He would "rescue" her tomorrow. Waking up in a brothel ought to give her a good scare, but it was high time that Misao learned to be more serious. He smiled. Besides, he had faith in her fighting abilities and knew that if anyone tried to do anything, she'd probably be able to give them a sound beating.  
  
Hours later.  
  
"Where am I?" She woke up woozily and gaze around at the small dimly lit room. Her vision refocused and she saw a fat man removing his clothes right in front of her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed at the top of the lungs. The man jumped and regathered his clothing quickly, turning to face her.  
  
"Hey. Shhhh. What's wrong with you? Haven't you ever done it before?" He narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute.aren't you a little young to be here?" He had a face like a walrus, wrinkly. Misao jumped to her feet and pointed a finger at him.  
  
"Stay away from me! Don't you dare come any closer!" The man blinked, puzzled. Then a small smile appeared on his blubbery lips. "Ahhhh, I see now. You're the hard to get kind eh? I like the feisty ones." He chuckled and made an advance at her.  
  
SMACK. With deathly speed, the ninja girl dealt a swift kick to the man right in the face. "AHHHH! My beautiful face!!" He cried out, his nose broken. "You little bitch! What's wrong with you?!" He began to cry.  
  
"Alright. Tell me where I am right now or I'll give you another round!" Misao put up her fists and glared at him. He put up his fat hands defensively.  
  
"Okay Okay! Please don't hurt me little girl." He blubbered, truly frightened that a five foot tall skinny girl like her could deal a kick like a sledgehammer. He would remember never to come to this place again.  
  
Her eyes widened upon hearing 'little girl'. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! I'm NOT a LITTLE GIRL. OOOOOHHHH THAT'S IT!" She was furious now. Whipping out the tobikunai she always carried with her, she hurled them at the blob of a man in front of her.  
  
"KANSATSU TOBIKUNAI!!" The eight kunai blades just missed him. A few grazed his shoulders and he shrieked.  
  
"Ahhhiee.Please! Please! No more. I'm so sorry!" He was cowering pathetically now. He added hastily. "You're in a brothel. I don't know anything. Please don't hurt me anymore." That said, he ran at the wooden doors and ran out of the room, screaming and crying.  
  
She let him go. The big wimp. But did he say BROTHEL? She was a prostitute now! What the hell was going on?! She tried to remember what had happened. She was with Aoshi, then things went fuzzy. How did she end up here? More important.how was she supposed to get out of this freak show?  
  
Back at the Aoiya.  
  
"Where's Misao?" Okina had approached Aoshi upon his arrival back to the Aoiya. "Wasn't she with you?"  
  
"She is visiting a friend," he replied calmly. He kneeled down and helped himself to some hot tea. His expression was perfectly calm.no one would suspect that he'd just given Misao to a brothel as a prank.  
  
"Really? In this weather? That girl is crazy. When's she going to be back?" Okina shook his head as he watched the snow falling outside.  
  
"I assume tomorrow." He set the tea cup down and stood up to leave. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this secret of his. Well he wasn't going to tell Okina 'I sold your granddaughter to a brothel. Do not worry. She will come home safely.'  
  
"Hmm. You should have stopped her from going in this weather." Aoshi did not reply; her merely left. He would go back tomorrow. Until then, she could take care of herself.  
  
"Konbanwa Okina. Where is Misao?" Ochika had walked in, dressed in a warm kimono. "It's so cold out there. I hope she isn't still out with Aoshi."  
  
"Aoshi told me she was visiting a friend." He scratched his head. ".You know, come to think of it. Does she have any friends that live pretty close?"  
  
"No." Ochika turned to the old man and arched an eyebrow. "This is what Aoshi told you?"  
  
"Mhm. Strange then." His brow furrowed. Where was that girl? He was starting to worry. Surely Shinamori hadn't lied to him had he? But why would he lie? As if reading the thoughts in his head, Ochika responded.  
  
"I don't think Aoshi would let anything happen to her. No. I'm sure he wouldn't let any harm come to Misao." She bit her lip.  
  
"I know." He didn't sound like he believed himself, his thoughts drifting back to the day that Aoshi Shinamori had tried to kill him. He shivered. The man was dangerous. He felt uneasy. What if Aoshi had killed her?! He was horrified at this thought. Give Shinamori more credit, he thought to himself. He isn't evil. He would never do such a thing.  
  
Ochika sighed lightly. "I suppose we should just wait until she returns. Don't worry."  
  
By midnight, Misao had not returned. Indeed, after causing a ruckus at the brothel, the mistress and been mortified and refused to let any more customers see Misao. Afraid, she hadn't dared to approach the girl at all, until Misao approached her on her own.  
  
"All right! You're the leader here aren't you?" Misao pointed an accusational finger at the old woman. "Yes. I am." She smiled. The girl sort of looked like her granddaughter. She looked away. The granddaughter that had passed away last fall.  
  
"What am I doing here? You kidnapped me didn't you?!" Her voice was threatening. The old woman shook her head.  
  
"No. A man brought you here." She was sipping something out of a flask, probably more alcohol.  
  
"What? What man? What did he look like?" She was trying to picture how Aoshi-sama could've let some strange man kidnap her, but couldn't see how. Aoshi-sama was the greatest fighter ever, she thought glumly. What if he was killed. Her eyes widened like saucers as she worried.  
  
"Tall guy. Black hair. Green blue eyes. He was wearing a trench." She had pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke it, coughing every now and then.  
  
"What?! You liar!" That sounded just like her Aoshi-sama.but that was impossible! It had to be!  
  
"What? You think I have time to play games like that." She coughed again and took a good look at Misao. Yes, she did look so much like little Mina, her dear Mina. She sighed. She had taken up this life after Mina and her mother died. They were killed in a house fire. Out of the depression, the old woman and thrown her life in the gutter, becoming a madam of this brothel. She believed that wealth would make her happy. She was wrong. A tear trickled out of the corner of her eye and she hastily wiped it away with her sleeve.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Misao had caught the look of unhappiness, despite the woman's attempt to hide it. The old lady coughed. "I'm not crying." She sniffled, then hacked from the smoke.  
  
"Yes you are." Misao rolled her eyes, forgetting that she was stuck in a dingy hell hole of prostitution.  
  
The old woman crushed the cigarette out on the counter, then stuck the butt into a tin tray piled full of ashes. "It's a long story. A young girl like you wouldn't care." She pointed to the door, which was locked. "You want to leave? I'll let you out. I ain't calling no one to pick you up though, so you find your own way home." She coughed loudly and began to stand up from the tall stool she sat on.  
  
"No. It's snowing too much. I'll freeze to death if I leave now." Misao was peering out the only dirty window in the place, watching as the snow fell harder outside.  
  
"Hrm. Fine. But don't cause anymore trouble." The old lady grunted. Misao waited for the woman to continue, but she didn't.  
  
"What about your story?" She plopped onto the old leather couch, exhausted.  
  
"Hm? You really care?" There was a small spark in the old woman's eye, as if no on had ever cared about her before. She almost looked like an eager child, eager to tell her parents what she had found in the park. "What's your name anyways, little girl?"  
  
Misao's eyebrow twitched, and she glared. "I'm NOT a little girl. I'm sixteen." Her hands clenched into fists, but she realized she had no more kunai with her. Darn.  
  
The old woman laughed. "Just like Mina," She shook her head. "She always hated it when people called her a little girl."  
  
"Who's Mina?"  
  
The old woman hesitated. "My granddaughter." A glazed look came into her eyes and she looked down at the tin tray full of ashes. Taking a brush pen, she prodded the ashes. It was strange how quiet today was. Usually, there were more customers. Must be the storm, she thought.  
  
Misao didn't catch the look. "Oh, does she live in Kyoto?"  
  
"No. She died last fall. It was a house fire. Her and her mother." There was an awkward silence, and Misao suddenly felt bad for the old lady. Sure, she looked like a grumpy old witch, but she was human just like her.  
  
"I'm sorry. Both of my parents died in the war." She looked up at the old woman. Tired bags formed around her eyes, she was indeed quite old. The old lady looked up, surprised. The spirited girl in front of her didn't have any parents? She couldn't believe it.  
  
"Who raised you?"  
  
"Aoshi. The man that brought me here." She suddenly looked miserable, the realization that her own Aoshi-sama had sold her to a brothel! "Eh? That man." She tapped the counter, thinking. "He threatened to kill me if I harmed you." She grinned. "He cares about you. I could tell."  
  
"Well why'd he sell me then?!" Misao was angry now, confused almost to the point of tears.  
  
The old lady was silent. Why did he give her to the brothel then? She scratched her head, confused. The poor girl. She decided not to tell her that he'd actually given her to the brothel, not sold. No use in making her feel more worthless. She hesitated, "You're welcome to stay here if you want." She added hastily. "Not as a prostitute of course! I'd fix up a nice room for you away from the others."  
  
Misao looked up at her and shook her head. "No. It's kind of you, but I have to confront him."  
  
"I see." She looked disappointed. "Well, you know, if things don't work out you can always come back here." A strange tingling feeling ran through her fingers. She looked down at her gnarled old hands. If a girl like her could have so much courage, why couldn't she?  
  
The snow had stopped, and she realized it was morning already. "I should go." The old woman nodded and tottered off the stool to unlock the door. After opening them slowly, she turned to Misao and nodded.  
  
"Good luck." She then remembered something, she still didn't have the girl's name. "By the way.what's your name?"  
  
"Makimachi Misao. Yours?"  
  
"Kashuri Seiko. " She nodded slightly, then sighed lightly. Why the man had given away such a sweet child, she would never figure out. She remembered then, the jade box. "Wait a minute," She hobbled back to the counter and slid open the drawer, rummaging through it until she'd pulled out a box shaped thing wrapped carefully in several sheets of rice paper. She handed it to Misao. "Here. Give this to your Aoshi when you find him."  
  
Misao hesitated, then took it from her. "Aragato gozaimasu Seiko" She bowed slightly. "I'll visit you." With a little wave, she disappeared.  
  
She had only turned the corner when the familiar figure could be seen making his way towards her. Aoshi Shinamori. In her eagerness she forgot everything and ran towards him eagerly. "Aoshi-sama!"  
  
"Misao" He seemed surprised to see her so cheery. After what he'd done? As if on cue, Misao gazed up at him and frowned.  
  
"Why?" It was all she could think of at the moment.  
  
"I apologize. It was a childish prank." He spoke calmly, then smiled at her gently.  
  
"A WHAT? That was your idea of a prank?!" She was immensely surprised, but mainly relieved. "I thought you didn't want me anymore! I could've been killed in there! What were you thinking.?!" "It was wrong of me," He paused, looking her over. He lowered his voice. "You are not hurt are you?"  
  
"Nope. Did you really think I'd let any of those creeps touch me!?" She gave him an irritated look to show him she still hadn't forgiven him.  
  
"What is that?" Aoshi glanced at the small box in Misao's hand. She had forgotten she was holding it.  
  
"Oh yeah." She handed it to him as they made their way back to the Aoiya. "Seiko told me to give it to you." She nodded.  
  
"Seiko?"  
  
"The old lady at the counter." She smiled, knowing he'd be curious what the hell had happened back there anyways. Maybe she should make up a story. Tell him that she'd had to fight her way out of that place like her life depended on it. He deserved it after what he'd done. She pouted.  
  
He unwrapped the sheets of rice paper to reveal a small jade box. Aoshi opened the lid cautiously. A few lines were inscribed on the inside. He read it to himself. 'Treasure your flower. For when it blooms, it shall be the most beautiful.'  
  
"What does it say? Let me see." Misao reached for the box and took it from him. She smiled upon reading the words, but said nothing.  
  
"I think you should keep the box, Misao. You might be able to use it." The Aoiya was just ahead and the smell of food wafted out. She remembered how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since yesterday.  
  
"Okay, but don't you want it?"  
  
"I will not forget what is written inside."  
  
She believed him. Smiling, Misao held the box close to her. So there was hope after all. 


End file.
